


New Year's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, eren is a terrible liar, eren sucks at being subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever had a New Year's Kiss?"</p><p>"I've dreamt of one. Imagined it. During the ball drop, he moves closer to me and I think nothing of it, but when it hits zero, all of a sudden his lips are on mine and we're the only two in the room because I'm in love and he's having fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> just a bunch of ereri fluff that ive posted like three other places all with different pairings lmao  
> i like this one the most tho so here take my trash

"Have you ever had a New Year's Kiss?"

"I've dreamt of one. Imagined it. During the ball drop, he moves closer to me and I think nothing of it, but when it hits zero, all of a sudden his lips are on mine and we're the only two in the room because I'm in love and he's having fun."

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

It was New Year's Eve and my parents decided to throw a party. While everyone was dancing, having a good time and partying, I just sat there, staring at him, catching every detail of perfection on the side of his flawless face. It had been two years since I realized that he was the only human that could ever make me feel the way he did. And he didn't even know. The fluttering of butterflies in my stomach made it hard to even look him in the eye; I was actually quite scared to. And he hadn't had a clue.

God, he was so perfect. The way his hair fell, the stoic gray of his eyes, all strangely, absolutely perfect. After quite some time, I noticed a slight movement from him.

He looked back at me, and I shot my eyes to the clock, which had been conveniently placed directly behind him. Too late.

"Eren?" I heard the simple, one worded question, asked by the beautiful Levi Ackerman.

I snapped out of my "trance" that had been directed to the old wall clock fairly quickly, golden eyes widening as a light shade of pink dusted across my cheeks; I couldn't tell if it was dark enough to be noticed. I replied anyway, "Yeah?"

"Were you staring at me?" he asked as the corners of his lips twitched up ever so slightly. Don't even get me started on how amazing his lips were.

"No," I replied a little two quickly and nervously, pretty much selling out my own lie, and my cheeks got redder; my blushing was definitely noticable now, I could feel the heat radiating from my own face.

Levi laughed softly, probably half at the blushing and half at my horrible lying ability. "Are you sure?" he asked slyly, leaning a little bit closer to me. He was still about a foot away, but now I was positive that he could see me blushing, if he somehow hadn't before. "Because your face would say otherwise."

"Yes Levi, I'm positive." I tried my best to sound like I was telling the truth, and apparently, this time I somehow succeeded. Well, I thought I had.

"Okay, whatever you say," Levi brushed it off; he was skeptical about my response, I could tell, but he let it slide.

Before I knew it, the countdown to the ball drop was blaring from the television, which just so happened to be at full volume. Everyone was counting down from five and I had instinctively joined in, along with Levi. He had scooted in closer to me, now only about six inches away, but I didn't care. I liked that proximity.

"Five, four, three," we all cheered in unison, men, women and children alike, the excitement in the room increasing as we finally hit zero and--

He kissed me.

I couldn't here the cheers of everyone around us. The room was silent and we were only ones there.

I squeaked a bit in surprise, though quickly settling into the action and kissing him back. I could feel my heart beating faster, but slower at the same time. After what felt like a few minutes, he pulled back. I was still surprised, a look of both happiness and shock on my face while he still had that same unreadable expression on his. But, somehow, I could see some hint of passion in those beautiful gray eyes of his.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
